Metropolitan Police's Valentines Day
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: Love is in the air in Ashes to Ashes. Alex/Gene & Chris/Shaz


**I'm currently obsessed with the current series of Ashes to Ashes and really wanted to write something after seeing Gene shake his bootie to Uptown Girl (roflcopter!!!) This was the best I could come with because I've only seen Series 2 & 3 :P And yes, I am aware that Back to the Future wasn't around in 1983. **_**That**_** was the joke!**

Metropolitan Police's Valentines Day

Valentines Day. God. Valentines Day. How Gene Hunt loathed Valentines Day. Surrounded by lovesick puppy-bastards, he wished that this day simply did not exist. So as he went into work that morning, he was in a foul mood as usual. He ignored anyone who came to wish him well on this god-awful day and punched any passing felons. He pushed open the door to see his team up and ready to go. He was eager to get to work.

" Right!" he boomed. " What have we got?"

Shaz stood up and gave the Guv a file with a photograph of a dead girl pinned to it. " The body of a prostitute has been found in an alleyway near a pub called The Nevermore Raven. Name's Janice Kingston," she said.

" Brilliant! There's nothing like a banged up prossie in the morning. Particularly on a day like _this_," he added scornfully.

" On a day like what, Guv?" asked Chris.

" Well, it's Valentines Day today, in't?" Ray answered. " So do yer have any plans tonight? I've got big plans! Two great big…" He gestured to his chest and wore a suggestive smirk.

Chris rolled his eyes. Eyeing Shaz somewhat longingly, he simply muttered, " Nah. I'm just going to sit in with Back to the Future."

" Enough chit-chat! This isn't a bloody women's book club!" Gene snapped. " Where the hell is Drake?" he commanded when he realised who was missing.

Alex Drake, still on the way to work, smiled softly to herself. She held the card in her hands and laughed silently. She couldn't wait to see his face when she gave him this. She put it back in her bag and removed herself from her car. She entered the station happy and enthusiastic as usual. She pushed open the door to find Gene already there. He didn't look pleased at all. Alex sighed, exasperated.

" I know, I know. Sorry, Gene."

" Sorry doesn't cut it. If yer late again, yer out on yer fanny!" he warned, resulting in immature giggles from Ray and Chris.

" You're always so kind," Alex responded sarcastically.

" We're not being paid to be kind, we're being paid to catch those bloody weasels out there who think it's funny to kick a whore's 'ead in," Gene pointed out. " Let's get cracking!" He rubbed his hands together.

" Uh, Guv, just before we go. There's something I'd like to show you," she piped up, shooting a glance over to Shaz.

" Can't it wait?"

Alex whipped out the tacky, pink and fluffy Valentines card from her bag and with a toothy grin, she gave it to Gene. Almost scared shitless, Gene jolted as Shaz cooed and the boys laughed. He was adamant that he was not going to touch that poofy thing. But Alex pushed it on him that he had no choice but snatched it off her miserable womanly mitts. He didn't look at it. He dropped it on a desk, promising he would read it later which was a lie. Smiling somewhat snidely, Alex picked it up and opened it. She proceeded to read it out loud.

" Dearest Genie-baby, I know you hate this particular holiday and I didn't mean to wind you up but I thought this would brighten your day. Love always, Bolly. Kiss, kiss, kiss!" she cried, almost giggling.

" Shut the hell up, Bols. Yer think yer a comedian? Well, I'm not laughing," he answered.

Then Alex did the most extraordinary thing. She leant in close, touched his chest gently with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other. She kissed him tenderly and he didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her and massaged her back softly. Ray, Chris and Shaz never saw anything like it. Chris cheered and whooped and applauded.

" 'Ey up!" Ray commented.

" I could tell she liked him," Shaz whispered to Chris.

" How?" he asked.

" You know, all those looks she gives him."

Chris smiled. " Yer mean like this?"

Shaz nodded. " Yeah. Exactly."

They grinned at one another, feeling that their love had been rekindled, as Alex and Gene continued to kiss. Ray looked up and saw his new beautiful, blonde girlfriend. His face lit up as he dashed up to her. He smiled and began kissing her. So that was how love was spread throughout the station.

**I added the bit with Ray at last minute. It didn't feel right that I'd left him out. He needs lovin' too! :P I'm really hoping that Gene and Alex kiss in the last episode!! ;)**


End file.
